Maneuvers
by Jibril's Avatar
Summary: How does a medical ninja persuade her stubborn male patients to be good? Haruno Sakura had many methods at her disposal. They're really not very handy though, when SHE is the one in a hospital bed... NejiSaku, mild KibaSaku
1. Frightening Encounter

_Frightening Encounter_

When Naruto regained consciousness, it was accompanied by great reluctance, a sense of denial, and an impeding sense of doom.

"Naruto", a sweetly feminine voice whispered.

Warm breath tickled his earlobe, and the alluring scent of cherries and jasmine floated by his nose, momentarily intoxicating his senses. A small warm hand with slender fingers stroked back the hair dangling over his forehead.

To many a patient in his position, being coaxed awake in such a fashion would likely be the subject of erotic dreams for weeks to come. And that was all before they even opened their eyes to behold orbs of vibrant green peering soulfully into theirs, a cute mouth pouting slightly with thoughtfulness, and silky tendrils of pale pink floating over perfectly shaped eyebrows and a well-proportioned forehead escaping a messy ponytail.

Not so Uzumaki Naruto. He wished Lee had kicked him harder in the head on their disastrous mission, so he could have remained unconscious. He might even have preferred to be hit again by chidori. Or to be eaten by a giant snake. Or to have Gaara drop dead in front of him.

"Naruto"! her voice was purring, almost seductive in its intensity. Naruto trembled, as the sense that all was not well grew stronger.

Surely his injuries weren't bad enough to prevent him running? If he could just surprise her…he'd almost succeeded last time (he couldn't quite remember, as he'd managed to run straight into the wall). But since then, he'd made a special effort to pinpoint the exact location of the door. He could escape, then wait until the day was over and she was exhausted from treating all her other patients, then -

Behind his tightly shut eyes and jumbled plans, he sensed the siren move in even closer.

"Are you…pretending to be asleep"? She placed a fingertip on his cheek, and her shadow fell over his face.

He lost it.

"Arrrgh"!! he yelled. His eyes flew open, and he leapt out of the hospital bed. Or tried to anyway. He barely had a moment to register the pain in his left leg before he was falling flat on his face.

"_Damn, I knew it"!_ he thought desperately. _"She left me injured on purpose this time so I couldn't escape"!_

Or knowing his deceptively pink childhood crush, Kyuubi had already healed him, and she'd deliberately re-broken or re-sprained whatever had been wrong with him in the first place.

An abrupt choking sensation on his neck and a hard yank backwards prevented Naruto from making his acquaintance with the glaring marble floor, and his rear end landed back onto the bed with a thump. Too bad for him, he might have managed to knock himself into sweet oblivion again. Squeezing his cerulean eyes shut, he waited for the rage and the verbal onslaught.

And he waited.

The only sound the small ruby mouth emitted was a soft, sad little sigh. He felt the weight of the bed shuffle slightly as she sat herself down, then a pair of slender arms, pale and luminous, wrapped themselves around his waist. Her hair brushed past his neck as she leaned her head into his shoulder blades.

Naruto froze in shock, and looked down suspiciously at the appendages snaked around him, so tightly and – _possessively_ that he could feel the warm outline of her body almost burning a hole in his back. Perhaps he hadn't awoken yet after all?

"Na-ru-to", she breathed. Her mouth was _so close_ to him that her voice was muffled; the breeze ghosting just past his ear and into his neck felt as if they'd been caressed by her lips.

"Y-yes, Sakura ch-chan"? he said as meekly as possible. He wondered if she could feel him beginning to shake. This, he reflected, must be the meaning of the calm before the storm. It was unfamiliar, because it was a stage Sakura often missed on the way from being normal to Really Pissed Off.

"Did you _really_ encourage Lee-san to drink that sake"? Sakura murmured. If anything, she pressed closer, and Naruto could _definitely_ feel the curves of her body wrapping around him. He gulped.

"Er - Y-yes"? Naruto stammered. "But we were outnumbered, Sakura chan!" he cried, desperate to get his story straight before she could attack. "WewereexhaustedtoofromourlastmissionandLee-sanwas already hurt, and –"

She abruptly vanished from his back, leaving a cold space. Before Naruto could do more than cringe, she'd looped one long leg around his waist, and he felt the bed shift slightly as she placed full balance onto one arm.

"Sakura-chan, wait"! he gabbled, mentally bracing himself to hit the wall at blinding speed. Or perhaps she was in the mood to knock him into the equipment today, and watch him being half-electrocuted or saturated with medicinal equipment with strange side effects.

"We needed to get out of that tavern fastbeforeweattractedmoreattention, andIfiguredifhewasdrunkhisinjurieswouldhurtless and - "

She slid around to face him in one smooth movement, placing one smooth finger against his lips. With a gulp, Naruto's voice died. The door was just in front of him, surely he could get there before the storm broke? But it was best not to eye the door too intently, or Sakura-chan might realize what he was planning, and there would be hell to pay, and -

That thought was abruptly choked off too, when with a movement as smooth as water gliding over a log, Sakura straddled his thighs.

"You gave him sake", Sakura continued to murmur, "_knowing_ how he'd react to alcohol"?, Her eyelids had been half-closed, pale pink lashes fluttering slightly, as if trembling from shyness. When Naruto's only reply was a strangled sound, her wide verdant gaze fastened on him innocently.

"Naruto-kun…" And god_dammit_, she was withdrawing her finger, and both arms were now twining round his neck, eyes fastened on his all the time, bringing his head down closer to her face.

"What am I going to do with you"? she asked, her mouth turning down in an adorable pout.

"Uh, d-do"? Naruto's eyes were as wide as saucers now. Was she planning to trap him in the floorboards by sending him through the bed or something? He thought wildly. How would she achieve such a feat in _that_ position?

"You get injured on _every_ mission". She tossed her crimson locks back.

"You take the _stupidest_ risks". Her pale throat was bared, as she breathed a heavy sigh into the air.

"You always make me _heal_ you". She rested her forehead against his, so close he could no longer make out her eyes.

"Uh, Sakura-chan"! he said gently, trying his best to ignore her shifting weight on his lap. He gave her his most brilliant smile. It _sometimes _worked. "You know Kyuubi always patches me up on time. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine".

"_You? _but what will _I_ do", she whispered, now clinging to him with all her strength, "if one day, I'm unable to heal you? _What_ will I do", Sakura's voice increased in intensity, "if Kyuubi doesn't fix you up in time?

She looked up again, and glared at him. There was a catch in her voice now. "Am I supposed to just sit here, _every _time, and wait for you to come back half dead? Ne? Am I _supposed_ to worry myself sick every time you're on a mission because I just _know_ you'll do something insane? Am I _supposed_ to" -

_Slap_

Staring at her hand as if it were an alien, Sakura abruptly burst into tears, and ran from the ward, leaving a stunned Naruto behind.

** >> >> **

* * *

"I hope you didn't terrify the poor boy too much"? Ino asked, her blue eyes bubbling with mirth.

"Oh I think I did", Sakura replied airily, waving a hand through the air. "But because he was forced to sit and actually _listen_ this time, he'll think twice before he takes unnecessary risks again. I really do think I was successful in getting the message through this time, shishou".

"It was certainly less expensive", Tsunade added, a predatory gleam in her eyes. "No cracked walls, broken equipment, irreplaceable herbs ground to a pulp…" Sakura smiled sheepishly.

Ino suddenly became thoughtful. "Hey forehead"? she said suddenly.

"Mmm"?

"Aren't you worried that he'll get the _wrong_ message, and act on it"? she asked. "If you really climbed into his lap – we all know he had a major crush on you a while back".

The lithe blonde grinned and circled her rival. "And we wouldn't want…_him_ finding out now, would we"? Both she and Tsunade smirked at the blush that suddenly appeared on Sakura's cheeks.

Even as she swiped at Ino, Sakura's grin was devilish.

"Don't worry, he'll be too traumatized to tell anyone".

The ward echoed with female laughter.

* * *

A.N: Lol poor Naruto. Anyway, I was planning a Saku/Kiba or a Saku/Neji next, but whether I do so will depend on reviews!! I need to know there are readers out there, otherwise I'll just keep this as a one-off thing. 


	2. Shirking One's Duty

_Shirking One's Duty_

"Sakura, _what_ is the meaning of this"?

Haruno Sakura, personal apprentice to the Hokage and medical shinobi extraordinaire, paused in ripping a strip of white gauze with her teeth, in order to add it to the growing pile on the desk.

"Probably exactly what you've heard, Tsunade shishou", she replied through the material.

Tsunade frowned.

"I would think", she said, her voice severe, "that you would know better by now than to pick and choose between patients based on your personal preferences. It's unprofessional, and may be seen as unfair discrimination"

"He is in perfectly good health, Shishou", Sakura replied. "I healed all of the internal damage while he was unconscious, and I've mixed medication to speed replenishment of his chakra levels and strength".

"Then why not give him the report of his progress and advice on his medication to him yourself as befits your duty as a medical nin"? Tsunade demanded.

"All he needs now is someone to inform him of the required dosages. Any competent medic nin can do that".

Sakura's voice was calm and respectful, a dutiful pupil addressing her mentor. Tsunade was not fooled.

"You do realize", she said to her apprentice sternly, "that if any harm comes to the Hyuuga boy through a relapse for example, or a refusal to take his medication, the damage will be on _your_ record and the stigma on _your_ reputation as a medic"?

"He would be an idiot not to take that medication", Sakura answered at once. "Neji isn't an idiot. He may be a hardheaded, stubborn, egotistic ass who thinks he is superior to all of – ahem" she coughed delicately, missing her mentor's look of amusement.

"He'll take the medication", Sakura finished quickly.

Tsunade nodded. "I'd make certain of that if I were you".

Sakura glared at the bandages on the table. "I'm _not_ going anywhere near him"!

**ooooo**

* * *

­­­­­­­­­

"…three times a day. Dizziness or nausea are common side-effects, and shouldn't last for more than a half-hour…"

There was a pause as Ino took out the little bottle she'd prepared for the Hyuuga genius.

"My thanks, Yamanaka". Neji's voice was a deep baritone behind the door Sakura was pressing her ear to.

"Ahem", Neji cleared his throat, and Sakura's heart jumped into her throat. Good god, he wasn't using his Byakugan was he?

"Why is this medicine…pink"? Neji inquired.

"What? Pink? Oh. That must be Sakura's new concoction", she heard Ino reply brightly. "It's done wonders for patients still recuperating from chakra loss, but unable to sustain solids for a while thanks to surgery on inner organs and the like".

A pause, and Sakura smirked at the wooden door. _Take that, you arrogant jerk._ There didn't seem to be anything to worry about, and she turned to leave.

"Then…it hasn't been certified"?

"Pardon"?

"You're prescribing to me a medication made by a medical ninja of mediocre talent? A nin who is still an amateur"?

_Mediocre? Amateur??!! _

Fuming with indignation, Sakura smothered a sudden urge to punch a hole through the door. That condescending insolent _jackass_! How dare he?

"Neji-san, Sakura may be young, but she's already renowned as one of the most talented medical shinobi in Konoha. She has a fantastic reputation in Suna as well, after she saved Kankurou –san's life".

"She's an average medical ninja whose apprenticeship to the Hokage has made her arrogant and conceited".

Neji's voice was clear and strong.

"Her lack of professionalism is an obvious indication of this. She becomes childish when things do not go her way, and when her opinions are unheeded. She allows her emotions to get in the way of treating her patients. That is the sign of a mediocrity and insecurity".

By now, Sakura's jaw was hanging open.

"Uh, Neji-san", Ino began.

_That's right, you tell him, Ino! Tell him how long I worked on him last night, to the point that I was so exhausted I couldn't even walk straight afterwards!_

Instead of outrage however, Ino's voice was slightly strangled, as if she was trying not to laugh.

"What you say may be slightly true, Neji-san, but still, there has been high demand for this medicine since Sakura created it. There's still very little of it you see, and I think she only prescribed it to the patients she likes…"

Sakura glared daggers at the direction she guessed Ino to be in. _Thanks a lot, Ino-pig._

Neji's voice was dismissive. "Take it away, Yamanaka-san. Please inform Haruno that if she is to competently undertake her duty as a medic, she should be prescribing well documented, pharmaceutically approved -".

The door to the ward crashed open into the wall, so hard it splintered. Ino squeaked in surprise, almost dropping the tiny bottle of pink liquid she had been holding. For all the acknowledgement Hyuuga Neji provided Sakura however, she could have been a fly on the wall.

"Neji-san", Sakura's voice was granite, and Ino winced inwardly at the emerald fire blazing in her eyes.

"You ungrateful _prick_".

It was said completely quietly and factually, but Ino's jaw dropped. Insulting or deriding a patient to their face, no matter how badly they were behaving, was completely beyond the ethics of the medical profession. Was Sakura begging to be demoted or suspended?

For his part, Neji appeared decidedly unimpressed by the roseate kunoichi's silent fury.

"Allowing your emotions to run rampant again, Haruno"? he asked softly, pure white eyes meeting Sakura's blazing orbs without a trace of fear or anticipation. "What will it be this time? Perhaps you'll break my arm, so your lackeys will be forced to feed me – that"? he indicated his head toward the bottle, a slight sneer crossing his lip.

_Break? This time?_ Ino stared at her two fellow ninjas, who were now watching each other intently, trying to out-calm the other. There was a definite current of challenge in the air, and she just _knew _she was missing something. _What on earth is going on here?_

"Neji-san". Sakura's voice was soft, one could almost say – _gentle_.

"Last night, you had suffered a concussion that could have resulted in haemorrhaging of your brain. As it is, I had to use a combination of both my _and_ your chakra to stop the swelling in time. As a result, you are almost completely depleted. If you don't take that _amateur _replenishment medicine as directed, the chakra to your main senses will stop".

Neji frowned, but before he could say a word, Sakura spun and made to walk out the door.

"Oh", she added without turning. "You may ask for another _certified _medication if you wish. But in that case, your head will continue to swell, larger than it is now that is, and you will definitely lose your Byakugan. I mixed that medicine especially to prevent such adverse outcomes for yo – for those with a _doujutsu_. Your choice, Neji-_san_".

And she exited the room.

**ooooo**

* * *

Instead of fury, Sakura was strangely near tears as she stormed from her ungrateful patient's ward.

Hearing running feet, she wasn't surprised when Ino caught up to her, matching her long strides.

"Forehead girl, what _happened_ between you two"? Ino was genuinely shocked at the tension she had witnessed in the ward a minute ago. "I know you and Neji don't like each other, but honestly…"!

Sakura shrugged.

"A few weeks ago, Neji was again found unconscious in Konoha's forest. Lee and Tenten were still out there somewhere, but they hadn't returned yet. Neji insisted on going out to find them, despite his own injuries".

Ino raised an eyebrow, knowing there was more to the story than a loyal and somewhat stubborn teammate going out of his way to assist the others.

"And I told him that he couldn't go in his condition. He told me I was – pretty much everything he said to you in there. Mediocre, arrogant, unexceptional, and so on".

Ino groaned. She of all people knew how hard Sakura had worked the last few years in order to escape the 'average' label. "So"?

"So I paralysed his left leg temporarily, though I told him I broke it. He was…er, forced to stay in hospital for another two weeks".

Ino blinked. "You did that just to stop him going out to help his team"?

"Uh", Sakura coloured a little, and Ino watched her shrewdly.

"He also said that he didn't know how Sasuke had put up with such an incompetent teammate like me, and it was no surprise that he left".

"…Oh".

"So maybe I went overboard", Sakura muttered. "But he deserved it! Maybe I'll take my medicine back after all. Then I won't have to bother with him again". She mused for a while, glancing warily at Ino's speculative expression.

"Maybe I'll make it a condition that I only treat him when he's unconscious or too drugged to know it's me?"

There was silence as the two girls walked down the silent hospital corridors, each lost in their own thoughts. Then Ino suddenly broke into a grin.

"Ahhh…that explains a _lot_".

"Huh"?

Ino slipped a comradely arm around her miserable friend's waist.

"He'll take the medicine, forehead", she said cheerfully. "His words were harsh, but you didn't see the petulant look on his face when he was saying all those things about you. He looked like a child sulking. Don't worry about him, ok"?

Sakura glared at her blonde friend and fellow medic. "And why the hell would I care what he thinks"?

Ino just gave her a knowing smile, and laughed.

**ooooo**

* * *

A.N. Oops, not _quite_ a 'Neji/Saku' is it? Not yet, anyway  Funny how these things turn out!

Ah well, still debating whether to continue with this, so constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated, thanks to my reviewers so far. Pinksakurablossom, I promise a Kiba/Saku next time.


	3. A Whiff of Challenge

_A Whiff of Challenge_

"You do realize", Inuzuka Kiba said pleasantly, "that your blood pressure goes up and your heartbeat quickens whenever you treat me"?

Sakura arched a brow as she tore her gaze away from the medical files in her hands, and glanced at her patient for the briefest of seconds.

She immediately wished that she hadn't.

Kiba was lounging on the hospital bed as if it was a couch, legs fully stretched out, and head resting on the arms he'd drawn up behind him. Having just examined him for internal bruises accumulated on his last mission, he was also shirtless. As if reading her thoughts, a feral grin appeared on his handsome face, and his eyes sparkled for a second before he executed a very slow and luxurious stretch. Sakura instantly turned the colour of a beetroot and went back to perusing her notes.

"Really?" she answered, trying hard to keep her voice innocuous. "It's because I'm amazed at your hopelessness as a patient. Now are you going to take the anaesthetic or not?"

Kiba just laughed. "Red and pink isn't a good combination, Haruno".

"I'm sorry"?

"Your ears are red", he explained, the smirk widening as her eyes widened with outrage. "That, and I'm trained to sense emotions in the air. Did you know that feelings often have a unique scent of their own, Haruno? Fear, love, nervousness, anticipation, admiration, yearning…" he winked at her suggestively.

Sakura snorted disdainfully, willing the heat in her cheeks to recede. "You wish, Inuzuka. Now are you going to let me put you to sleep or not"?

It was Kiba's turn to raise his eyebrows at her commanding tone. "Not"?

She glared at him.

"I don't like losing consciousness willingly, even for a surgical operation", he told her. "You know that".

"A legacy of the time Sakon merged into your body when you were too feverish to be aware of your surroundings, according to your files", Sakura replied.

"And Ukon", Kiba muttered, shuddering at the thought. In reply, she waved the stack at him.

"It _also_ says that after extensive therapy, your phobia has lessened, and you've allowed anaesthetics to be administered to you on the last three occasions you've ended up in my hospital".

"Oh"?

Kiba grinned, and watched as Sakura flipped through the stack of paper. She really was attractive, he thought, admiring her slender figure, with its soft curves and trim waist. As well as this, she was also extremely intelligent, and highly regarded as one of the best medical ninjas ever to grace Konoha's hospital. And as only her patients would know, as goddamned stubborn and unconventional in her own way. Covertly, he watched her flicking through the paper, preceding each movement by licking one slim white finger. He could swear his own heart rate doubled at that moment.

"Kiba if you don't stop leering at me, I'm seriously going to wallop you".

He was delighted that he'd ruffled her enough to merit a threat.

Kiba leaned forwards, trying not to wince at the sudden twinge of pain in his chest at the movement. Sakura's sharp eyes flickered slightly from her papers, not missing the subtle spasm. To his surprise though, she merely hmmphed and turned her back on him, fiddling with something on the counter. "Your chest hurts, doesn't it? why are you still being so stubborn"?

"I believe you know why, Haruno", he drawled. Ignoring her alarmed squeak, his arm shot out with surprising speed, looped around her waist, and pulled her backwards onto the bed with him.

"Your adrenalin's racing", Kiba murmured, shockingly close to her ear, as she began to struggle. He deftly avoided the fist that came flying back toward his face. She was blushing again, and Kiba realized that his own heart was beating uncommonly fast, as he wondered what the hell to do next. Damn, but his behaviour had been one of pure impulse. He hadn't intended to take things _this_ far!

_If Akamaru was here, he'd probably bite my hand off for manhandling a lady like this_, he thought ruefully to himself. Even as he thought that however, he sensed her composure returning, as she ceased to struggle, and lay quietly in the awkward half-circle of his arms. No doubt her brain was working furiously on a way of extricating herself from this situation with sufficient grace, but Kiba smiled to himself. His senses were attuned to her every shifting emotion, and though there was still a whiff of wariness in the air, the proximity was enough to verify what he'd always suspected – rather than anger or indignation, she was radiating anticipation. Suspense. And if he wasn't mistaken, subtle enjoyment.

"I don't allow my patients to blackmail me, Inuzuka". Her voice was haughty.

"It's just one date, Sakura". He tugged her back fractionally, encouraging her to relax her slender body against him. She resisted for a few moments, then finally sighed and allowed her head to rest against his chest. As if sensing that it was the very chest she'd been ogling just a minute ago, Sakura's ears turned, if possible, positively scarlet. Kiba's own blood pressure – and ego – promptly shot up.

"Just this once"? he continued. "It's just dinner – I won't even bring Akamaru. In return, I'll take the anaesthetic and be your model patient".

This time, she twisted in his grasp enough to glare at him.

"You're to be awarded for "allowing" me to perform my _duty_ as a medical shinobi"?

"Don't look at it as a 'reward' then", he shot back. "Look at it as me…ah, applying pressure on you to go on one measly date with me. You're attracted to me, Haruno. I can sense it".

Her pink lips twitched at his brash confidence, and he stared, riveted by the tiny movement. She took advantage of his momentary lapse of attention to wriggle out of his grasp and stand up. He cursed under his breath.

Sakura ignored him, and nudged a glass of water that materialized from nowhere in his general direction. "Drink that. If you won't go under, I'll scan your system to search for more chakra damage, and decide where to go from there".

His eyebrows rose. "You haven't given me an answer yet".

"You don't have much to bargain with, you _do _realize that, Inuzuka"? she demanded. "You can wait as long as you want, but if that internal damage to your system, slight as it is, isn't repaired by me – _soon_, you're going to be unable to walk, let alone charm me on a date".

Kiba folded his arms across his chest, and just stared at her.

She groaned in exasperation. "Fine. Show me that you're even _slightly_ willing to act like a normal patient, and I'll consider it. _Consider_ it, Inuzuka. Not promise".

He smiled smugly. "Ah". And he didn't move.

When she glanced at him quizzically, he smirked.

"Devious Haruno, very devious". He informed her. "But you can't fool _me_". He tapped his nose.

Sakura shot an innocent glance at him. "Whatever are you talking about now, Inuzuka"? she asked.

Kiba motioned at the silvery glass of water. "You slipped a sleeping draught in there".

"Oh"? Her face was entirely innocent, but there was a challenging note in her tone. The beginning of a smirk was also beginning to play on her pink lips.

"Hmm. On first sniff, I noticed that the overwhelming impression is acridity, which suggests a cleansing herb of some sort. Such herbs often work best when the person is asleep, therefore if I inhale or swallow enough of it, I will undoubtedly become drowsy. However, there is also a whiff of citrus, which usually encourages the mind to become revitalized and calm".

Kiba watched his medic's face for a reaction, and was pleased when a slight frown creased her perfect forehead. Encouraged, he decided to press his point home.

"Therefore, I assume the aim of the draught _is_ to encourage sleep, but is also designed to pull a person under for just long enough to prevent response to surrounding noise or movement, and even to prevent dreaming which may disturb their rest. From what I can make out therefore… valerian and lemon balm"?

Her face broke into an adorable smile, genuinely impressed, and he was immediately entranced. "You know your herbs".

"As an Inuzuka, I've also been trained to recognize the smell of poisons and herbs from a young age", Kiba explained proudly. "It's why my team is so good at reconnaissance and survival missions".

Emerald eyes met deep brown, and held them firmly. Kiba was genuinely impressed with her nerve. He had given her plenty of chances to rebut or explain away her attempted deception, and had deliberately kept his expression good-natured throughout their exchange. Sakura however, obviously had no intention of apologizing to him. As a leading medic, she was obviously used to getting her patients to do what she wanted, no matter the method. She was unique alright. And stubborn too. She had already outmaneuvered him once at his own game, and was apparently determined _not_ to let him do anything on his own terms.

But no matter her pride and determination, he still had one advantage over her.

His face suddenly cracked into the familiar canine grin, and he aimed its full force at Sakura. And laughed inwardly when again, she dropped her eyes and blushed. This time though, the air was suddenly filled with a strange charge, a hint of complicity in the way of children keeping a naughty secret. And challenge too. She wasn't going to give up, and having 'beaten' her once, he had no intention of giving in either.

His nostrils flared slightly, catching the emotions in the air.

He cocked a finger at her, still smiling that irrepressible smile. "Come here".

Her eyebrows shot up, and she again turned her back on him, both to cover up the awkward moment and to put the 'water' away. She was nibbling her fingertips, a certain sign of nervousness. "I'm not Akamaru, Kiba".

This time, when he reached out and slid an arm around her slim waist, Sakura didn't emit a sound. Neither did she protest or shove his hand away. Encouraged, he gently tugged her towards him, with just enough force to compel her to sit adjacent to him on the bed. He shifted in close to her, and watched her emerald eyes widen at the proximity.

"But really," he murmured, "You tried to trick me. That wasn't very nice, Sakura…chan".

A small smile just short of shy played on her mouth at his daring to use the affectionate term, and Kiba suddenly swallowed. His heart was hammering, and he watched her begin to lick her lips, then, seeming to realize how suggestive an action it was, stopped. He could feel her sweet breath on his face, coming in shallow and fast. And she was blushing _again_.

"I told you, Sakura", he murmured, deciding to take the decisive step. "Bright red and pink don't quite match".

He tilted his mouth to hers and pulled her in slowly, savouring the sight of her rosy lips coming towards him. When his lips met hers in the most tentative of sensations, his world fragmented into scent; the cherries she'd had for lunch, the fragrance of her hair, the faint medicinal herbs surrounding most medics, and…

_Shit._

The sharp tang of triumph, as he fell backwards unconscious.

**ooooo**

* * *

She'd _never_ planned for actual bodily contact in the first place! All he'd needed was a whiff of her breath. 

Sakura touched a finger to her lips, her entire body still tingling, and closed her eyes briefly. Mentally replaying what had just happened brought the heat straight back into her cheeks, and subconsciously, she noted that her heartbeat was still beating uncomfortably fast. And _why _couldn't she stop smiling?

Walking to the sink and filling up a glass of water, she hesitated before she placed it to her lips, remembering the anticipation she'd felt as Kiba pulled her towards him, dark brown eyes alight with mischief. And she hadn't stopped him. Or more to the point, she hadn't _wanted_ to stop him. She could _not _let Ino or the other medics know about this, she would never live it down. She could remember the slight sweet touch of her lips on his – slightly chapped but still soft, uncertain…

Sakura groaned, a shiver coursing through her slender body. With some confusion, she realized she was _still_ grinning like an idiot.

"_Am I ever going to be able to look him in the face again? How will he react when he wakes up"? _She wondered idly. "_What if I've insulted him? What if he never lets me treat him again"?_

Abruptly she cringed, the pleasure fissuring away to leave panic. _"Just to prove some stupid point? That I wasn't going to play on his terms? __Why the hell didn't I think of this BEFORE?__"?_

Just then, Sakura swayed, a feeling of intense dizziness almost overwhelming her. Her lip began to throb unpleasantly, and a pungent taste suddenly flooded her mouth.

"_Deal with it when he wakes up, Sakura! Now you're going to be poisoned if you don't spit this stuff out". _

With a last fond look at her sleeping (still shirtless) patient, Sakura took a mouthful of water and spat out the remnants of the odourless sleeping drug she'd placed into her mouth.

**ooooo**

* * *

A.N. Lol, a bit longer this time, and a few people seem to want Kiba/Saku, so I hope I didn't disappoint. Thanks to my wonderful reviewers, you guys motivate me heaps! 

Edit: I made a few minor changes to 2. Neji/Saku, and realized I'd forgotten to re-edit the darn thing before adding it to my story. THEN I learned that there was a "replace chapter" function, rather than 'get rid of the entire thing and re-upload it'. Sorry!


	4. Appreciation

_Appreciation_

When Sakura heard the door to Konoha Library's Research Laboratories swing open with a bang, accompanied by startled squawks and cries of protest, she knew the languidness and relative peace of the day was over.

"Masumo-san", a deeply baritone, arrogant and all-too-familiar voice broke into the din, and addressed the head researcher. "I apologize for my unexpected entrance. But if you please, I would beg an audience with Haruno Sakura".

In the adjoining lab, Sakura rolled her eyes.

"_Only a Hyuuga could sound so demanding and courteous at the same time"_.

She considered quietly leaving through the emergency exit, but knowing Neji's abilities as intimately as she did, he was probably already aware of her presence just one wall away.

"Masumo-san, tell him I'll be out in a minute", she called.

Shaking her head at his presumptousness (_how_ many security precautions had he bypassed to get here?), Sakura carefully corked the bottle of liquid she had been experimenting with, and tucked it into her apron pocket.

Stepping into the adjoining lab, Sakura motioned at the door. "Outside if you please, Hyuuga-_san_". The sarcasm wasn't disguised, but as she'd expected, Neji showed no emotion on his face as he turned and stepped outside.

**ooooo**

* * *

Thankfully, the few medics and personnel who had attempted to prevent his entry to the room had dispersed. Sakura leaned against the cool grey walls, folded her slender arms, and looked at him expectantly. 

"Well, Hyuuga-san"?

He glanced at her dispassionately. "No lectures or tantrums for invading your space or time, Haruno"?

She bared her teeth at him in a parody of a smile. "I can if you want". Her gaze was slightly predatory. "For example, I could tell you that as a medic nin, I have the right to have you demoted or suspended for barging into a restricted area like this". She waved a hand toward the labs.

Neji simply looked back at her, pale eyes clashing with emerald.

"I know".

"Good", Sakura replied dryly. When Neji still didn't speak, she allowed her eyes to roam over his aristocratic face, noting with a medic's keen observation the slightly tensed muscle in his jaw, and the tightening in his throat. Her curiosity was piqued. Neji clearly didn't wish to be here.

"_Hardly unusual_", she thought, wincing at the thought of their last meeting, which had resulted in a barrage of insults and her storming from his ward. The young Hyuuga had made an effort to avoid her since, and she had been equally glad to do so. Yet today, he had gone to all the trouble of tracking her down.

"My – visit concerns Hinata-sama and the injuries she received in her latest mission", Neji stated.

"Ah", Sakura said softly. "I have already told your uncle – Hiashi –sama that she will recover very well, Neji-san. In less than a week, if she doesn't overexert herself".

"Hinata - sama received an injury which, I believe, deprived her almost fully of her chakra", Neji continued. "If I understand correctly, you are keeping her here for further observation while she slowly recovers her chakra levels"?

"_He must have byakuganed Hinata's medical records"_. Sakura couldn't help it – her mouth twitched upwards slightly. Hyuuga Neji was really something else. She wondered briefly if she should view his apparent concern for his cousin as sweet, and immediately tossed out that notion. _Sweet_ and Hyuuga Neji did not go together.

"And", the muscle in Neji's jaw jumped. "I am…_inquiring_…as to why you did not prescribe your medication to Hinata-sama".

"My…medication"? Sakura blinked.

"Yes, Haruno-san", Neji replied. "The medication you prescribed _me_ a couple of weeks ago".

Sakura had known exactly what he was talking about, but her mind was having some trouble accepting it. Was Neji actually…a small smile bloomed on her lips.

"Neji-san", she said innocently, deciding that she _really_ could not help herself. "Were you actually so impressed with the effects of the – ahem – I believe it was the mediocre medicine I made for you with my - ­ah, _amateur_ skills, that you are now asking for the same thing to be administered to Hinata"?

When his face closed abruptly, she realized too late that she shouldn't have teased him.

"I am not _asking_, Haruno-san", he declared arrogantly. "I am _demanding_ to know the reason".

Sakura had treated enough (male) patients by now, to know that many covered up feelings of humiliation or embarrassment through hauteur, false bravado or more rarely, insults and verbal abuse. However Neji's voice, coupled with his unbearably arrogant mien and apparent expectation that she would answer to him like a naughty academy child, got her back up in a way no other patient – heck, no other _male_ had ever managed to do.

"I'm sorry, Neji-san", she said firmly, looking straight into his eyes, as she had barely two weeks ago. "But what I do and don't do as a medic is not your concern. I owe you _no_ explanation whatsoever".

Neji's mouth thinned. "Hinata-sama is my cousin", he began. "I have a duty to protect her" –

"Then you can be reassured that I have given her the best care possible", Sakura cut in firmly. "There is a reason patients come to the _hospital_ for treatment, Neji-san, rather than to _you_".

"As a Hyuuga, my -"

"_Enough_, Neji"! Sakura's voice was a whip-crack, uncannily similar to the one she had heard Tsunade use a myriad of times. To her surprise, Neji fell silent immediately.

Aware that she was again beginning to feel defensive, (_damn_ the Hyuuga to hell), Sakura decided to end the meeting before Neji got another word in.

"I've heard what you came to say, although you have no call to demand my attention", Sakura said calmly. "I'm also impressed by your attitude toward your cousin – I'm _not_ being condescending, Neji" she snapped when he opened his mouth again, eyes gleaming furiously. "But it is fully within my rights to tell you nothing, and to offer no explanation for my decisions toward Hinata-san. There is nothing else to say".

She turned to leave, wryly struck by the notion that this was also exactly how she had taken her leave of Neji that last time.

"You are admitting then, that your concoction was a mistake, and you should not have administered it to me".

_Again? _Outraged at this new attack, Sakura spun and turned the full force of her glare on him. White clashed with emerald, and again, she felt an appalling sense of _déjà vu_.

"You're questioning my medical integrity and competence _again_, Neji"? she demanded.

Neji stepped forward towards her, still staring unrelentingly at her.

"I'm not –

"You seem intent on provoking and irritating me at every opportunity, Neji. _You_ tell me if my medication worked", Sakura said irritably. "I'm not in the mood to argue with you today".

"I did not come here simply for Hinata-sama's sake", he said quietly. "I had noticed the surprising…_similarity_ between her injuries and mine from my past mission, and when I discovered that you were Hinata-sama's medic as well, I assumed you would administer her the same treatment".

He paused warily, as if he expected her to lash out at him verbally, or even physically. Given another context or situation, Sakura knew she might have utterly lost her temper and thrown him out. However, he had invaded _her_ domain, and with a sudden burst of clarity, Sakura knew that she could, at any time, refuse to hear him out and have him removed, by force if necessary. She owed him no courtesy or leeway.

"_He probably knows it too", _she thought, feeling a surprising stab of empathy toward the young prodigy. Being out of place or out of his depth was most likely, _not_ a feeling Hyuuga Neji was accustomed to.

"Go on", she said.

"I am the protector of the heir of the Hyuuga clan, and am about to be accepted into a leading Anbu position", Neji spoke directly. "I cannot entrust my life to a medic I am not confident of, or who may decide to use me as an experiment for her potions and dabblings. If that is the case, I will formally request another medic to oversee my injuries and treatment in the future".

Tacitly deciding that there was no appropriate response to this speech, Neji allowed his eyes to drop from hers, and made her a short bow.

"I will leave you in peace then, Haruno-san", he said, turning to walk down the long corridor.

Behind him, Sakura digested his blunt words, and wondered what she would give, for the majority of her patients to be this direct and forward with their grievances or complaints. She sighed, knowing what she was going to have to do next, if she was ever going to have a proper medic-patient relationship with the prodigy. Pride had often been her failing, and Neji's constant depreciation of her talent and ability had resulted in a certain defensiveness and stubbornness whenever he was concerned.

"Wait, Neji-san". When he turned, her fingers delved into her apron pocket and she handed him a small bottle, identical in shape and size to the one in which he'd grudgingly drunk from barely two weeks past. It was exactly the same texture and thickness as his, except for the color, which was a light violet liquid instead of pink.

He raised his eyes. She was watching him with a resigned, but almost expectant look on her face.

"A more refined and improved mixture, I presume"? he asked. To his surprise, Sakura almost giggled.

"If you took that Neji, you'd be hitting your head on the nearest tree in the hopes it would lessen the stars you'd see before your eyes". Her giggles increased at the mental image that provided.

He raised an eyebrow at her humor. "Indeed"?

"Everybody's chakra channels differently. _You_ of all people should realize that, Neji", she informed him, calming down with difficulty. "Many dosages of shinobi pharmaceutical products are prescribed depending on their patient's strength, such as their chakra levels. That is common sense, I'm sure you'll agree".

Neji nodded. He suddenly thought he knew where she was going with this.

"You're saying that you've had to modify normal medications more than usual, based on the fact that my chakra control and channelling is much stronger than an average shinobi"?

She threw him a mildly disgusted look.

"What a typically arrogant conclusion to arrive at", she grumbled, though without any real rancour. "No Neji-san. I _did_ create these medicines almost from scratch. I had to, based on your _doujutsu"_.

She took back the small bottle, and trailed her fingers across its sleek surface, like a girl stroking a cat.

"For years, Hyuugas have been treated with the same medication as other shinobi, based only on the strength of their chakra", she murmured. "But that time you came in injured after your team was attacked – yes, the time when I paralysed your legs", she smiled wryly when Neji made a small huffing noise. "You only had a 50/50 chance of regaining your Byakugan upon recovery".

She watched with satisfaction as Neji's expression turned to shock. "What"?

"Your chakra had spiralled down to the point of complete dehydration", Sakura explained. "Your _Byakugan_ requires more chakra flow than normal eyes. _Much _more. Using normal chakra-replenishing doses…"

She fell silent as she let him work out the rest. Neji's eyes alighted on the bottle nestled in her hand.

"You're saying that medicine you gave me…" he stared at her, awed at the implications of exactly what he was holding in his hand.

"Was created specifically for you", Sakura concluded. She shrugged deprecatingly.

"I couldn't begin to imagine the insults and accusations you'd level at me if you were unable to use your bloodline ability. So I made sure this provided enough chakra to meet the demands of both your body _and _your eyes. Obviously, I _do _need to modify Hinata-san's a little, as her chakra isn't as refined as yours, and tends to fluctuate more often…"

Neji barely heard her last statement - he was busy being struck speechless with horror when he recalled his derogatory manners and attitude towards her for her trouble. Sakura barely smothered a grin at his appalled expression.

"Why did you not tell me this earlier"? he demanded. But she didn't need to respond, it was implicit in the tension between them. But she surprised him by responding.

"We haven't exactly been on friendly terms, have we Hyuuga-san"? Sakura murmured, her satisfaction fading as she reverted to formality to cover up the air of awkwardness between them. "Not all your fault, I understand. I know all too well the frustration of sitting helplessly in a bed, waiting for a stranger to patch me up. And I never told you the real effect of that medicine after all".

Neji watched her dart a hand across her forehead, smoothing away an errant lock of flyaway hair. Her eyes were tired, and he was strongly reminded that he wasn't _that_ much older than her. To be responsible for the lives of so many shinobi at her age…

"I have not appreciated your efforts", he said gruffly. "I will attempt to rectify this. Good day, Haruno-san". He executed a short bow, and turned around again.

_Just like that huh - a thank-you would have been too much to expect,_ Sakura thought wryly as she watched his rigid figure stride away. All the same, her mouth lifted with the smallest of smiles.

* * *

A.N. Hello! Please review, with suggestions if you like as I'm a bit lost on where to go with this, or even whether to finish it off :) Thanks to all reviewers so far! 


	5. Cotton Wool

_Cotton Wool_

When Sakura opened her eyes, she was almost blinded by the glowing sapphire orbs hovering in front of her face.

"_Ugh, too bright"_, she thought groggily, willing herself to sink back into unconsciousness. She almost succeeded.

"Sakura chaaaaan", a voice so familiar it brought a smile to her face complained. Her hand was suddenly clasped tightly.

"Don't you go back to sleep now", Naruto's voice was surprisingly tender, a rare occurrence for the abrasive and loudmouth blonde. She hadn't heard that tone of voice since -

"_Since Hyuuga Hinata returned from a mission with a broken ankle, and he insisted on accompanying her everywhere at all times, including outside the bathroom and into her room". _

At the thought of the chaos that had ensued when a senior member of the Hyuuga household had "caught" Naruto innocently sitting on Hinata's bed while she prepared a cup of tea for him, Sakura swallowed a giggle.

"That's better, Sakura chan!" Naruto exclaimed, back to his trademark cheery resonance and she winced.

"What happened"? Her mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton wool. Come to think of it, so did her brain.

The beam on her friend's face dimmed somewhat. "You don't remember"?

Sakura blinked slowly, experimentally. "I might need some reminding", she murmured, taking a quick catalogue of her surroundings. It was familiar enough – ward, ticking equipment, hospital bed. Except this time, it was _her_ in the bed. That likely meant she had been on a mission of some sort, and had been injured. However, when she tried to bring to mind the details, she was a complete and utter blank.

"_Don't panic"_, she told herself. _"You've seen it often enough, most patients don't remember anything after they wake up – it's a temporary condition only while their mind recovers"_.

"I was on a mission", she said slowly, and Naruto bobbed his golden head encouragingly. "And - and it was recconnaisance, I think"? Naruto's head became a blur. "And somehow, I passed out". Sakura leaned back, frustrated.

"_From now on, I'm going to be nicer to amnesiacs"_.

"Well I'll give you a hint, Sakura-chan", Naruto's voice was playful, almost childlike in its eagerness to inform her of just how she'd managed to injure herself. _Does he _have_ to be so cheerful?_ A small smile tugged on her mouth as she waited. Naruto shoved his face close to hers again, eyes wide and unblinking.

"..."

"I'm not going to tell you".

Sakura blinked. "What"?

Naruto bounded back, expertly dodging the punch she'd sent his way.

"Naruto-KUN", she growled. "Tell me what happened to me this very instant"!

"Nup", he announced. "Tsunade-baachan told me not to, something about the natural processes of the psych – er, mind – er, something like that".

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Whatever, baka". The effort it was required to throw the punch was resulting in slight dizziness and a ringing in her ears and she gingerly lowered herself back onto the pillows. Sensing that he was safe for the moment, Naruto edged closer and finally sat by her side again. As a reluctant acknowledgment of Tsunade's wisdom in not hurrying a temporary amnesiac along the (often painful) path of remembrance, Sakura reached out and poked his ribs. He smiled his megawatt smile and poked back straightaway, making her giggle again.

"I'll say one thing though, Sakura-chan", Naruto said, his face suddenly turning serious. His cerulean eyes regarded her with an intensity that, for a second, convinced Sakura that it was a stranger looking down at her.

"_What_ were you thinking"? His tone of voice was chiding, an adult scolding a naughty child. Or perhaps even - a medic telling off an uncooperative patient.

He grinned at her startled expression.

"Ah, you're thinking of the number of times _you've_ asked me the same question, aren't you, Sakura chan"? Naruto bounced on the bed once, delighted. "Don't worry, you'll remember soon! Tsunade baa-chan said you would".

"I'm beginning to hope I don't", Sakura grumbled to herself, as she frantically searched the fluff that had currently replaced her brain. "But, she snapped as Naruto's face turned smug again, "I'm pretty sure I didn't rush headlong into an insane mob _without_ my team and _without_ informing them of my plan and _without_ more than a second's thought just to retrieve a stupid cat and come back with machetes and shuriken stuck all over his back like _someone_ did once". She glared at him reprovingly.

Naruto pouted. "It swallowed a top secret document!" he said indignantly. "_No_ one could have predicted what that stupid cat would do! How was I meant to react, sit and wait for it to come to a resting place on some crazy roof while the paper continued to digest properly? Even Kakashi sensei said it was good reflexes you know"?

They glared at each other for a while, then they both started to laugh.

"I'm going to be embarrassed about this aren't I", Sakura said, vaguely indicating her head. "I think it's why my brain's blocked it out - I did something stupid. Or I hampered the team". She was suddenly horrified. "Maybe I even jeopardized the mission"!

"Er…no nothing like that"! Naruto said hurriedly. "Actaully, it wasn't exactly ah,_ your_ fault, you know, Sakura-chan…I was kinda lying before" he laughed, nervously this time.

"Not really my fault"? Sakura demanded, staring at him. "What's _that _supposed to mean"?

"..."

"Naruto"! She growled again.

"N-Naruto-kun"?

"Hinata"! Naruto leapt up from the bed as if he'd just been caught stealing lollies from a jar, his face bright red. Sakura bit back a grin.

"The H-Hokage wanted me to check that you weren't harrassing Haruno-san, Naruto-k-kun", the Hyuuga heiress said shyly. She smiled at Sakura. "How are you feeling, Sakura-san"?

"Much better, thank you Hinata, except I don't remember anything, and this baka here won't tell me anything", Sakura smiled and made a playful swipe at Naruto. "After all that I've done for him too", she added as an afterthought. She looked into Hinata's pale eyes, and suddenly felt a strong shock of – something.

_What on earth? _There was something niggling at her brain, something triggered by – she'd lost it. Covering up her frustration and hoping Hinata hadn't noticed anything untoward, Sakura continued; "Maybe you could knock some sense into him – I seem to be held up at the moment".

Hinata just smiled at Naruto's indignant noises. "I-I'm s-sure y-your memory will return s-soon, Sakura san", she said gently. "N-Neji ni-san said it would".

"Neji"? Sakura said blankly. And just like that, the gaps in her mind began to fill up with vivid colour, noise, and images. Images which largely featured pale eyes with Byakugan features.

"Y-yes", Hinata answered. "He said - Sakura-san"?

Sakura groaned, as the headache that was her memory crashed upon her with full force. She was only just aware of the looks of concern on the faces of her friends as she threw back the covers of her bed, leapt out, and stormed towards the door.

ooooo

* * *

A.N. Made some minor edits. Kinda short I know, but I've got a lot on my plate at the moment! 


	6. Dawning

**A.N.**Dear readers…I'll get to the point. I _really_ hated my previous Chapter 6. It was done in a hurry, I think only half my brain was functioning at the time, and it left me with no room to move. Therefore, I've redone it. So yes, aside from a few similar events and phrases, this Chapter 6 is actually quite a bit different from the previous Chapter 6…sorry for any confusion!! And I swear I'll never do it again.

* * *

_Dawning_

"Sakura-chan? Hey! Sakura-chan"!

Weaving a little on her feet, Sakura managed to swing the door open through sheer willpower, and began to stalk through the familiar corridors of the hospital. She ignored the small voice in her head pointing out that venturing out into the Konoha street in her current state of dress and physical condition really wasn't a good idea.

"I'll be fine", she snapped at her pursuers, ignoring Hinata's little moue of distress. "I'm just going to have a little word with Tsunade. I need to set up a meeting right now". _"Where I can find out exactly what he was thinking, and tell him that he's an ungrateful impulsive prick and it will be the last time I accept a mission with him in it, let alone treat him when he's stupid enough to get himself injured!"_

She glared at Naruto when he continued to follow her as she approached the hospital foyer leading off to the other wards. At the foyer, the startled receptionist hurriedly stood and bowed at the appearance of one of Konoha's most respected medics. He jumped when Sakura stopped abruptly, and spun to face Naruto and Hinata.

"You're going to have to back me up with Tsunade, you know how she can get sometimes", Sakura informed her golden-haired friend. Her voice and manner had calmed, but Naruto detected seething indignation just waiting to explode again behind her emerald eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but was forestalled.

"Why don't you tell us what you remember first, Sakura-chan"? Hinata's voice was as soft as ever, but this time, Sakura detected a note of steel behind the white eyes. She shuddered inwardly. "_I've heard that tone of voice before…"_

"We were on a recon mission", she stated. "I can't remember all the details right now, but things went pear-shaped, and Neji was supposed to scout the area. He was injured. I was _healing_ him on the way back to the convening spot". Sakura shook her head in disbelief. "Then he knocked me out. _Deliberately._The last thing I remember is waking up for a few seconds slung over Lee's shoulder, then I passed out again".

She looked at Naruto, obviously expecting an explosive "_What_", or _"_He won't get away with it and I'll back you up in every way, Sakura-chan"! in true Naruto style.

"Ah", Naruto stated instead, eyes wandering all over the foyer uncomfortably. "Er, about that, Sakura-chan" –

"Exactly. About – hang on, about what"? Sakura's spiel trailed away, as she narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her blue-eyed friend. When he shrank back guiltily, realization dawned on her. "Hang on – you_knew?_All this time"?

"I think Neji ni-san will want to talk to you too, Sakura-chan". Hinata interceded quietly. To her credit, she didn't even flinch when the other girl glared at her. "But maybe lat -"

However, the receptionist cut her off, with an eager "Hyuuga Neji"? Both girls turned to look at him enquiringly.

"He's in Ward 6, Haruno-san", the receptionist declared triumphantly, obviously proud to be of assistance to his idol medic. "With Lee-san".

"Lee ended up injured during the mission"? Sakura asked, shocked. If her memories were correct, Lee was the one who'd got them out of the fiasco in the first place. She could still remember seeing trees pass by in a whirl of green and gold as he bounded from tree to tree, and the flash of white next to him, which she assumed was Neji.

"_What the hell happened while I was unconscious"? _ Her confusion grew and with it, genuine anger She had been deliberately excluded from participating in the mission by a teammate. During that process, another one had been injured, and she had been unable to help or heal him. "_Is Lee's condition serious"?_ Fighting rising anxiety, Sakura quickened her steps.

"Uh, S-Sakura-san", Hinata said nervously as she fought to keep up with Sakura's strides. "You really - maybe you should wait –

"Yeah Sakura-chan, maybe it won't hurt to wait a little, ya know?", Naruto chimed in, his face beginning to echo the slight panic on Hinata's. "Y-you can't yell at Neji in your current condition; believe me, I've tried it before, and - ".

"Oh be quiet, Naruto"! Sakura said crossly as they reached Ward 6. "I'm going to see Lee. I'm not going to beat Neji up. _"Not yet"_. She threw open the door.

And ran straight into Tsunade, who had obviously just drawn the curtains around Lee's bed and was preparing to leave.

"Ah, Sakura. I thought I recognized your voice. Would you mind telling me what you're doing out of bed?" The Hokage's voice was perfectly calm, but her eyes spat fire. Sakura recognized her shishou's all-hell-is-about-to-break-loose-unless-I-receive-a-decent-explanation-right-now expression, but her irritation was running too high for her to care.

"I'm perfectly alright, shishou, I'm just here to visit Lee", she declared. "And depending on his condition, I might just kill Hyuuga Neji too", she couldn't resist adding.

"And this couldn't wait until you were better"? Tsunade snapped. She turned her glare onto Naruto, who tried to shrink behind the door.

"I tried to warn her, baa-chan", he muttered.

"_Warn_"? Sakura looked at him in confusion. _"That's a rather strong word to use isn't it"?_ She stared at the bed curtain in sudden panic.

"Lee's not dead or something is he"? she demanded, brushing past Tsunade.

"Dead? Me?" Sakura whirled round at the cheerful voice, as the green spandex-clad figure of Rock Lee bounded into the room. "The beautiful green beast of Konoha does not _die_, my Sakura-chan, flower of all youthful – er – flowers"! He bowed clumsily to Sakura, eyes tearing up with emotion. "But I will be eternally grateful for your loving concern! Why don't we discuss this over dinner and a - "?

"Lee, shut up", Tsunade growled. "Sakura, get back to your bed _now_". She glared at her student. "That's an order"!.

"Shishou" –

"Hokage-sama", the smooth and smug baritone from behind the curtain was all too familiar. "If Haruno wishes to ah – do me bodily harm, perhaps it's best to get it over and done with now. You don't need to be concerned; she proved to me on the mission that she doesn't plan her actions very well".

Judging from Hinata's resigned mien, Naruto's horrified expression (and the fact that he was edging behind the Hokage), and Tsunade and Lee's sudden wariness, Sakura imagined they were all expecting a spectacular display of temper and fireworks on her part.

Indeed, Sakura found that she was unable to force down the unwelcome stream of emotion that was rising in her throat.

She laughed.

* * *

A.N. reviews make my day! 


End file.
